Typical self-healing polymers utilize encapsulated monomers that react in the presence of a catalyst that is incorporated into the polymer matrix. The healing material is limited in selection because a proper monomer/catalyst pair must be compatible with the polymer matrix. Additionally, self-healing schemes typically involve thermally initiated reactions. In some cases (e.g., outdoor applications with low ambient temperatures), such thermally initiated reactions may proceed too slowly to repair damage at an early stage. Accordingly, in such cases, an external heat source may be utilized to accelerate the reaction in order to prevent further propagation of the damage.